El Jardín del Edén
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [En Progreso] Mi primera historia de contexto erótico-épica. Monarquías, guerras, conflictos, matrimonios por conveniencia, el ingenio de una princesa que cautiva, un príncipe asqueado de todo, infidelidades permitidas, perversiones sin límites. CM.- Solo para personas adultas y/o con criterios formados por el contenido sexual explicito, violencia y lenguaje soez.
1. CP1 La familia imperial japonesa

**N/A [1].- ADVERTENCIA:**

[1.1] La categoría de la historia es **M**. La historia es para un público exclusivamente adulto y/o personas con criterios formados.

[1.2] En el transcurso de la historia se verán: Escenas eróticas explicitas. Violencia detallada. Lenguaje soez completo y elementos con los que antes no he trabajado.

[1.3] Si no les gustan estos temas, por favor no leer esta historia. **Si leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad**.

[1.4] El crédito de la imagen NO es mía, el crédito por completo es de su autor y/o dueño. ¡Gracias!

**[2].- Descargo de responsabilidad:**

[2.1] La mayoría de los personajes son del anime Sakura Card Captor del Grupo Clamp.

[2.2] El resto de los personajes como la historia es original de mi propia creación.

[2.3] **Se prohíbe copiarla o reproducirla de forma parcial.**

[2.4] La persona que desea adaptar mi historia, debe tener mi permiso pero tome nota que no permito que han **CLON** de mi historia. **¿Qué es una historia CLON**?.- Copiar todo el argumento y cambiar los nombres, si desean **ADAPTARLA** deben tomar la idea base de la misma y crear su propia historia, puedo acceder a prestar mis personajes propios, incluso ciertas escenas pero permito que hagan una copia y pega de la historia no.

**[3].-** Favor tomar nota que las nota se van aplicar a todos los capítulos posteriores por lo que veo la necesitada de repetirlos.

* * *

**EL JARDÍN DEL EDÉN.**

**CP.N° I: ****La familia imperial japonesa.**

**« Antecedente »**

La « cronología » de está historia se derralla en el antiguo Japón. Durante el « Período Edo » o también conocido como el « Periodo Tokugawa », que data desde 1610 a 1868.

El lugar en dónde empieza nuestro historia es en « Castillo Edo » , también conocido como castillo « Chidoya ». Es un castillo japonés construido en 1457 por Ōta Dōkan en lo que hoy es Tokio, conocido en ese entonces como Edo.

Tokugawa Ieyasu estableció la capital militar del Shogunato Tokugawa en este lugar durante el Periodo Edo de la historia de Japón.

Durante la Restauración Meiji el castillo se convirtió en la residencia del Shogún. « Título de los generales en jefe y de los herederos de sus dinastías, que dirigieron Japón entre 1192 y 1867 bajo la autoridad teórica del Emperador o Mikado. En Japón hubo tres dinastías de shoguns: Minamoto, Ashikaga y Tokugawa »

El castillo, un enorme complejo militar, estaba regido por dos magistrados, cada uno de los cuales respondía de una mitad.

En ausencia del shogún la disciplina marcial era impuesta por los defensores, llamados rusui.

* * *

El príncipe imperial « Kinomoto Touya », en primera línea de sucesión al trono de Japón, estaba teniendo un mal momento al controlar con sus colaboradores, consejeros de guerra, generales, capitanes y aliados para realizar el contraataque contra la flota de grandes navíos, de los reconocidos, imponentes y despiadados **« Mongoles » .**

Los mongoles eran un grupo étnico que se originó en lo que en la actualidad es Mongolia, Rusia y la República Popular China, principalmente en lo que hoy en día es la región autónoma de Mongolia Interiory, las Repúblicas Buriatia, Kalmukia, Tuvá y Yakutia de la Federación Rusa.

Finalmente el príncipe dijo en un tono imperativo:

—Los barcos llegarán a nuestras costas pasado mañana, vamos a armar una hilera de canoas y en ellos pondremos la pólvora, cuando veamos los barcos cercas, desde este punto —señaló con su dedo en el mapa un lugar— los arqueros dispararán.

—Mi señor, es una distancia considerable, los arqueros no alcanzarán atinar al blanco —dijo el General Methis Hina.

—Pero si usan las ballestas que les decomisamos a los piratas franceses podemos asestar, solo necesitamos que uno de los barcos se prenda y será una reacción en cadena.

— ¡Mi señor, si me permite una sugerencia!

El soberbio e imponente príncipe miró a su consejero de guerra con desdén y le preguntó:

— ¿Cuál es tu sugerencia, Ryuka?

— ¡Podemos usar los cañones para hundir a los barcos!

El príncipe lo miró con interés pero pareció dudar de sus palabras y le dijo:

— ¡Lo haremos de forma paralela!... Los cañones no han sido probados aún, Ryuka.

— ¡Personalmente, mi señor, me encargaré del tema!

El príncipe lo miró con interés, entonces le ordenó:

— ¡Lo dejo en tus manos!... Ahora a cargar esa pólvora, tenemos barcos que hundir, después de haber matado a los mongoles celebraremos como se debe.

Uno de los capitanes sacó su espada y dijo en voz alta, al levantarla:

— ¡MUERTE A LOS MONGOLES!

— ¡QUE MUERAN LOS MONGOLES! —contestaron todos los presentes en la sala.

Touya miró a sus hombres, les ordenó descansar entonces pidió con sigilo a uno de sus vasallos de confianza que venga hacia él y le dijo en voz baja:

— ¡Vigilad a Ryuka esta noche!

— ¡Como usted ordene, mi señor!

— ¡Retírate!

Touya decidió irse a descansar a los aposentos reales, necesitaba descansar para coordinar esa batalla y ganarla.

* * *

Mientras el príncipe imperial terminada de armar sus estrategias militares en el « Castillo Himeji », un castillo japonés localizado en la ciudad costera de Himeji en la prefectura de Hyōgo [Antiguo distrito de Shikito en la provincia de Harima], a unos 47 km al oeste de Kōbe, el emperador: Fujitaka Kinomoto se despedía de su esposa e hija y le dijo:

— ¡He de regresar en tres días, favor tened cuidado!

— ¡No se preocupe, mi señor! —dijo con una sonrisa suave la emperatriz mientras besaba su mano y acoto rápidamente:

— ¡Volved con éxito de vuestra encomienda y traed a nuestro hijo de vuelta!

— ¡Tiene mi palabra, señora! —El emperador miró con suavidad a su preciosa hija de 14 años y le dijo al notar su mirada nerviosa:

— ¡Princesa, no temáis! He de volver con la victoria entre las manos y traeré a vuestro hermano, sano y salvo.

El rígido protocolo japonés mandaba que todo miembro de la familia imperial debía suprimir sus emociones humanas, mostrar siempre ante toda situación, sobre todo las adversa un semblante de temple y neutral.

La hermosa princesa no hacía caso del protocolo y por lo general siempre era sutilmente regañada por su madre y sus institutrices, entonces le dijo a su padre en un tono que denotaba con preocupación:

—Iré al templo, pediré a los dioses su misericordia e incluso si debo pedir aquel dios cristiano lo haré, todo para que regresen a nuestro lado, sanos y salvos.

El emperador sonrió con suavidad cuando le dio un sutil beso en su frente y le dijo:

— ¡Una princesa no pierde la compostura bajo ninguna situación!

— ¡Lo siento mi señor!

— ¡Princesa Sakura, deja que vuestra majestad de marche! —dijo en un tono sutil la emperatriz Nadeshiko, entonces su esposo le recordó:

— ¡Tened todo listo para nuestro regreso!

— ¡Yo me encargo, señor!

Tanto la emperatriz como la princesa, miraron al emperador salir, no era la primera vez que él hacía algo así, sin embargo, una extraña sensación de vacío las perturbó ligeramente, entonces la emperatriz se dirigió a sus damas de compañía y les dijo:

— ¡Dejadnos solas!

Cada dama hizo una leve reverencia y se retiraron del lugar, al verse solas con su hija, la emperatriz tomó a la princesa de la mano con suavidad y le dijo:

— ¿El sangrado se ha detenido?

La princesa se sonrojó ante tal pregunta, solo se limitó a hacer un gesto negativo con su cabeza, entonces la emperatriz dijo con calma:

— ¡Es natural, toda las mujeres pasamos por eso!... ¿Tienes preguntas, princesa?

La pequeña princesa estrujó su pañuelo de seda, era un tema extremadamente vergonzoso para ella, solo se limitó a mirar a su madre pero no dijo palabra alguna, entonces la emperatriz comentó con suavidad:

— ¡Ya eres una mujer!… ¡Ya puedes tener un hijo!

La princesa abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto y la emperatriz sonrió con suavidad y le dijo a su hija:

— ¡Es pronto para eso!... Pero en dos años tendrás edad para casarte y empezaremos a recibir pretendientes.

— ¿Pretendientes?... Con todo respecto, mi señora, la edad para casarse es 18 años —afirmó la princesa con firmeza.

— ¡Esa edad es para los hombres!... Pero no vamos hablar de eso ahora, el emperador, tu padre, ha dado su consentimiento para que hable sobre lo que debes saber para poder complacer a tu futuro consorte.

**[Sakura POV]**

_« ¿Ella no puede estar hablando en serio? ¡Apenas soy una niña!... Ni pechos tengo. ¿Casarme? ¡Me niego! » ..._

La emperatriz sonrió con suavidad y le dijo a la princesa:

— ¿Piensas que no tienes edad para hablar del tema?... —Sonrió sutilmente—... Pero toda mujer de nuestra familia sabe como complacer a un hombre en la cama y tú no serás la excepción.

— ¡Madre!... ¡Ese no es un tema para una princesa! —exclamó ella con vergüenza.

— ¡Te equivocas! —dijo la emperatriz mientras guiaba a la hermosa princesa a sus aposentos reales y al ingresar a esta, dijo con calma:

— ¿Sabes por qué el emperador no tiene concubinas?

Esa pregunta captó la atención de la princesa y contestó con una pregunta:

— ¿Ha sido por qué el emperador la ama, mi señora?

Ante la negativa de la emperatriz, la princesa preguntó por segunda vez:

— ¿Por qué la emperatriz le ha dado un varón? —La princesa guardo silencio al notar la negativa de la emperatriz por segunda vez y ella le dijo con calma:

—El emperador no ha tomado concubina alguna, a pesar que lo puede hacer, porque he sabido como complacer a su majestad, y por complacer hablo de satisfacer cada una de sus fantasías sexuales.

— ¡Madre! —dijo la princesa con la cara completa roja, ese tipo de revelación le era incómodo. Su madre rio con suavidad ante sus expresiones de desconcierto, entonces le dijo:

— ¡Es la verdad!... El amor es algo subjetivo, que se dio después de estar casada con vuestro padre, de hecho, nuestro matrimonio no se consumó hasta no haber cumplido cuatro años de casados.

— ¿Tanto tiempo?

—Pasaron cosas, tenía apenas 14 años cuando fui desposada por tu padre y él apenas 15 años, en esa época teníamos el conflicto con los países nórdicos, nuestra unión fue más por conveniencia.

— ¿Eso significa qué usted no ama al emperador?

— ¡Te equivocas! Aprendí a amar a tu padre, luego que matara a mi amante y a la mujer con la que me engañó.

— ¿Tuvo un amante? —preguntó la princesa con sorpresa y la emperatriz endureció su mirada cuando dijo en un tono que denotaba su amargura:

—Realmente lo amaba, e incluso casi huyo con él, eso hubiera sido un grave error.

— ¡Lamento si mi pregunta le trae malos recuerdos, emperatriz!

—Al contrario, no quiero que comentas mis errores, princesa, debes aprender el poder que tiene el sexo para manipular a nuestros hombres.

La princesa se quedó sin palabras y la emperatriz por primera vez le mostró una mirada impregnada de una malicia que la princesa nunca había visto en ella y puso atención cuando ella le dijo:

—Le hacemos creer a los hombres que ellos dominan el mundo, pero todo hombre es débil ante la tentación de la carne, si sabes cómo usar esa arma no habrá hombre en este mundo que no puedas tener a tus pies.

— ¡Pensé que las mujeres solo estamos para concebir a los herederos de nuestros hombres!

— ¿Eso es lo que aprendiste de la madre del emperador?

— ¡La abuela Dara era una mujer sabia!

— ¡Te equivocas!... Era una mujer prudente, pero completamente reprimida, de ahí su amargura al notar que su esposo tomó a más de una concubina y amantes en el transcurso de su vida. —Sonrió suavemente—. En algún momento sentí lastima por aquella mujer, pero ella está muerta y no vamos hablar de nuestros ancestros.

— ¿Puedo preguntar sobre aquel amante que tuvo?

—Era un hombre de ascendencia gitana, me enamoró con su canto, tocaba el arpa como ningún otro hombre. Tu padre lo trajo a palacio para que nos entretenga mientras él se encerraba en el castillo Edo con sus hombres a planear sus estrategias militares.

— ¿Entregaste a él su castidad, mi emperatriz?

Ante esa pregunta la emperatriz sonrió con calma y dijo:

—Le entregué parte de mi castidad, nunca permití que me penetre por completo. Nuestros juegos eran impregnado de la lujuria más pura, a pesar del tiempo al recordarlo lo que me hacía con su lengua o sus dedos aún me estremezco.

— ¡Madre! —dijo la princesa en voz baja entonces la emperatriz rio pícaramente cuando comentó con un tono que a los pocos segundos se impregnó de amargura:

—Sin saber, él me usó, él quería los diamantes y parte de los tesoros que tu padre negoció con los piratas italianos que nos ayudaron a ganar aquel conflicto a cambio de que le demos protección, mi amante empezó a enviar cartas al emperador amenazando con exponer a la emperatriz y a sus infidelidades, no sabía que él había hecho algo así.

La princesa se quedó sin palabras entonces la emperatriz dijo con un tono lleno de odio:

— ¡Tu padre pudo haber pedido que me lleven a la horca por ser una mujer adultera!... ¿Sabes lo que hizo?

Ante la negativa de su hija, la emperatriz confesó con pesar:

—El emperador dijo que estaba consciente de haber sido el causante de mi infidelidad, al haber descuidado nuestro lecho conyugal. —Sonrió con pesar—. Sus palabras me hicieron sentir tal remordimiento, pero tuve que confesar que amaba al gitano y él me dio la opción de que sea feliz y huya con él, incluso hasta me facilitó un barco.

— ¿El emperador hizo eso?

Suspiró con pesar. —En esa época, él no me amaba y estaba centrado en ganar la guerra, yo estaba feliz iba huir con el amor de mi vida, iba dejar la monarquía, olvidarme de todo y de todos, por mi felicidad iba hacer egoísta, pero me equivoqué.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, madre?

La emperatriz se quedó en completo silencio al recordar aquella fatídica noche, que descubrió a su amante con otra mujer completamente ebria, expuesto y las cartas a medio terminar dirigidas al emperador.

El producto de la extorsión: Monedas de Oro, sacos de arroz, joyas.

Pero lo más importante, recordó cómo asesinó a su amante, a la mujer que estaba con él y esa misma noche, entregó su castidad al emperador que la salvó y consagró su fidelidad a él.

* * *

**« 20 años atrás »**

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, mi señor? —preguntó con temor una hermosa mujer de belleza sin igual, de ojos color jade, cabello castaño claro, trenzado y piel color porcelana.

—A mi lado, mi querida Nadeshiko, no eres feliz, ve con tu amante, huye con él... Te dejaré dos caballos cercas y los llevaré al puerto, donde los gitanos os esperan.

La hermosa mujer no cabía de la felicidad y se arrodilló ante el emperador, su esposo, un imponente hombre de cabellos oscuros y de hermoso ojos azules oscuros, a pesar de ser completamente varonil sus facciones eran delicadas, y besó su mano.

Dado su emoción y la felicidad que la embargaba, la emperatriz no podía articular palabra alguna, suaves lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas de color carmesí mientras besaba la mano de su esposo en señal de agradecimiento.

— ¡Ve, mi querida Nadeshiko, antes que me arrepienta!

— ¡Gracias, mi señor! ¡Que los dioses te llenen de bendiciones, oraré para que en poco tiempo los dioses te den a la mujer que te haga feliz y te dé una vasta descendencia!

A pesar de las palabras de la emperatriz, el emperador la miró con tristeza, pero le dijo en un tono suave con una falsa sonrisa:

— ¡Ve!... Se hace tarde y debo regresar al castillo del Edo.

— ¡Lo haré!

El emperador la vio alejarse, ella iba feliz, nunca antes había visto aquella sonrisa en ella, él sonrío con tristeza pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

El emperador no quería terminar sus días como sus padres, no sabía si en el transcurso de su vida iba encontrar a la persona que lo haga feliz y corresponda sus sentimientos pero por ahora estaba tranquilo.

Ni iba atar a la emperatriz a un matrimonio sin amor.

Era solo cuestión de esperar que la emperatriz venga con su amante para llevarlos al puerto y dar por terminando aquel matrimonio impuesto de cuatro años no se había consumado.

Mientras el emperador se perdía en sus pensamientos, la emperatriz recorría aquel hermoso sendero que tantas veces había recorrido a pie, iba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de aquella cabaña, que tenía tanto que contar de sus encuentros fugaces, casuales e intensos que sostuvo con su amante, dio un último paso cuando la risa ronca de su amante la detuvo porque él no estaba solo.

Entonces se quedó sin palabras al ver a su amante con aquella mujer, ella jadeaba de dolor y placer al ser penetrada sin delicadeza alguna por el hombre, al que la emperatriz profesaba su amor.

— ¡OH!... ¡Vamos!... ¡Más duro, Dian!...

— ¡Eres una puta mujer!... Vamos, abre las piernas…

La mujer jadeaba al ser sometida por el hombre de la manera más primitiva.

— ¡DURO!... ¡DALE DURO, DIAN!

Se escucharon jadeos.

— ¡Mujer, estás apretada!

— ¡Es mi primera vez!

Rió a carcajadas Sonoras. — ¡No me vengas con esas!...

— ¡BRUTO!... No es lo mismo... —Jadeos—... Atrás que... ¡AYYYY!...

El hombre ignoró sus gritos y la tomó de los brazos mientras seguía penetrándola con fuerza, e ignoró por completo la presencia de la desconcertada emperatriz que había ingresado al lugar y tenía su rostro con una expresión perpleja que nunca había mostrado, entonces vio para su sorpresa:

Las cartas con las que el emperador había sido extorsionado y que él le comentó, su amante la había usado para amenazar al emperador.

— ¡VAMOS, PUTA, GIME! —El hombre estaba sobre-excitado, la emperatriz derramó lágrimas amargas al darse cuenta de la traición y un sentimiento amargo la embargó por completo y la cegó.

La mujer gemía y el hombre decía:

— ¡GRITA MI NOMBRE!... ¡VAMOS, GIME COMO UNA PERRA EN CELO!... VA...

El hombre no pudo continuar con sus brutales embestidas, cuando un corte limpio de una espada le cercenó la cabeza de un solo tajo.

La mujer que estaba siendo poseía se quedó en estado de shock al sentir que el hombre paró con sus embestidas y algo cayó sobre su espalda y rodar de ella al piso entonces abrió sus ojos en señal de horror al ver la cabeza ensangrentada y sobre ella el cuerpo del hombre que la estaba poseyendo, caer de forma inerte.

No tuvo opción de reaccionar ni de gritar cuando la emperatriz en un momento de locura, quitó el cuerpo sin cabeza y enterró la espada de su amante en la espalda de la mujer, fue un momento de locura porque Nadeshiko de las ira que sintió al verse traicionada, humillada, se desquitó con aquella mujer.

Enterró la espada sobre ella varias veces, sus lágrimas cegaron su visión y probablemente hubiera cometido alguna locura adicional de no ser porque el emperador gritó al ingresar al lugar y ver el macabro espectáculo:

— ¡BASTA, NADESHIKO, LA MUJER ESTÁ MUERTA!

Ese grito la hizo reaccionar cuando soltó la espada y cayó al piso entonces empezó a llorar de forma descontrolada. El emperador no necesitó más palabras para saber que la emperatriz había encontrado a su amante con la mujer, y de paso, notó las cartas, no sabía qué era peor para la emperatriz, saber que había sido el objeto para extorsionarlo o saber que la persona que amaba la había traicionado.

— ¡Nadeshiko, debemos irnos de aquí! —exclamó el emperador con suavidad.

Ella sollozaba fuertemente.

— Maté... ¡He asesinado... al hombre que amo!... ¡LO MATÉ!... ¡Fujitaka, lo maté! —La emperatriz estaba en un estado de shock que incluso templaba, el emperador la abrazó y le dijo:

— ¡Él te traicionó! ¡Él te usó! Las personas que aman no deben ser traicionadas. ¡Salgamos de aquí!

La impotencia que sentía Nadeshiko era única, no sentía remordimiento alguno por haber puesto fin a la vida de su amante y a la mujer con la que estaba pero no pudo evitar comentar en voz alta:

— ¡YO LO AMABA, FUJITAKA!... Por él iba dejar mi reino, mi tierra, absolutamente todo... Yo iba...

Las lágrimas no la dejaron continuar, cuando Fujitaka besó sus cabellos y le dijo a la emperatriz:

— ¡Ya pasó!

— ¡No!... ¡He sido una mujer estúpida!

—No eres una mujer estúpida, tan solo una mujer enamoradora. —Fujitaka le dio una sonrisa suave a su esposa y le dijo en un tono conciliador—: Eras una mujer enamorada y por amor somos capaces de todo.

La emperatriz miró a su esposo con pesar y completamente avergonzada cuando tocó su rostro y poco le importó el hedor de la sangre de aquellos cuerpos o que su hermoso vestido esté manchado de sangre, entonces le dijo:

— ¡No voy a huir! Soy la mujer que fue capaz de dejarte por ir a los brazos de su amante, merezco ser castigada por eso. Aceptaré tu castigo, mi emperador, estás en tu derecho de llevarme a la horca o a la hoguera o...

Nadeshiko se calló al sentir los dedos de su esposo sobre su boca y este le dijo:

—Mi querida Nadeshiko, no tengo nada que juzgar si ibas detrás de tu felicidad.

—Pero...

La emperatriz se quedó sin palabras al sentir el suave beso de Fujitaka sobre su mejilla y este le dijo con calma:

—Si estás dispuesta a regresar a mi lado prometo pasar tu falta.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté ella con desconcierto.

—Tu infidelidad es mi culpa, he descuidado el lecho conyugal por centrarme en la política y en mis estrategias militares, si yo hubiera hecho mi parte desde el primer momento que nos casamos, es probable que estoy no hubiera sucedido.

La emperatriz se quedó sin palabras, el emperador estaba asumiendo parte de su culpa, eso demostraba su nobleza. Era la primera vez que la emperatriz miraba a su esposo con otros ojos, no con la admiración que tenía hacia él por ser el emperador y lo que representaba, por primera vez desde que se casaron, la emperatriz miró al emperador como hombre, un hombre al que podía amar.

En un impulso, la emperatriz besó las manos del emperador sorprendiéndole en el acto y al notar su mirada de desconcierto, ella le dijo con suavidad:

—Me equivoqué como mujer, pero si el emperador perdona mi falta, te entregaré mi castidad y consagraré mi vida a hacerte feliz como mujer a tal punto que no tendrás necesidad de tomar concubina alguna.

El emperador se quedó sin palabras cuando preguntó con desconcierto:

— ¿Castidad?... ¿Puede ser una mujer virgen teniendo un amante?

Había algo que definitivamente no cuadraba ahí, entonces la emperatriz cambió su expresión a una provocativa, algo que hizo que el emperador se alertara y se alejara de ella pero ella lo detuvo cuando le dijo en un tono que pecaba de sugestivo:

— ¡Tu mujer es virgen! A pesar de haberme dejado llevar por la pasión desenfrenada y el deseo carnal, sé como complacer a una persona con tan solo usar...

La emperatriz no tuvo reparo alguna al mover su mano hacia abajo y llegar a la entrepierna del emperador que se quedó sin palabras, al sentir aquella caricia tan sorpresiva que le hizo sentir una series de sensaciones en cadena porque se excitó, era la primera vez que emperador se excitaba de esa forma tan rápida y dijo en un tono entrecortado:

— ¡No creo, mi emperatriz, que sea apropia...! —El emperador se quedó sin palabras al notar la mirada depredadora de la emperatriz y la forma cómo se las ingenio para apretar con suavidad su miembro haciéndole tener una leve erección.

El emperador se perdió en esa caricia cuando le emperatriz le ordenó:

— ¡TÓMAME!

El emperador se quedó sin palabras al ver con qué facilidad ella se desnudó ante él, nunca antes había visto a una mujer completamente desnuda, ni siquiera a las cortesanas imperiales, sin prisa alguna apretó con recelo las hermosas aureolas rosadas, quedó fascinado en lamer sus senos, cuando sintió que la erección había crecido y sus deseos carnales no los podía controlar más, entonces la emperatriz al notar su reacción se lanzó a devorarlo con un beso impregnado de lujuria que hizo estremecer al emperador por completo.

Esta vez por un instinto primitivo hizo que Fujitaka perdiera la compostura cuando tomó a la emperatriz entre sus manos e hizo que ella se enroscara alrededor de su cuerpo, se puso de pie y poco importó ambos cadáveres, buscó aquella mesa y la puso sobre esta, se quitó la parte baja de su traje imperial y la penetró con fuerza, la emperatriz gritó ante tan embestida que hizo que el emperador reaccione al ver el hilo de sangre correr entre sus pliegues, se dio cuenta que la había desgarrado y dijo con pesar:

— ¡Lo sie...

— ¡CÁLLATE!

El emperador la miró con desconcierto pero la emperatriz mostró una sonrisa tan sensual que lo sobre-excito cuando ella dijo:

— ¡HAZLO DURO!

— ¿Pero te estoy lastimando? —preguntó con pesar el emperador y la emperatriz gritó:

— ¡HAZLO DURO!... ¡EL DOLOR ME DA PLACER!... ¡VAMOS, HAZLO DURO!

El emperador la miró con desconcierto pero cuando ella apretó su pene con sus paredes vaginales le mandó tal estímulo, que lo hizo excitar tanto que lo siguiente fue empezar con las fuertes embestidas.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo habían llegado a hacer tal cosa.

Los gemidos de la emperatriz fueron sonoros.

El sudor se hizo presente en ellos, el emperador nunca antes había experimentado tal placer.

El intenso orgasmo llegó para ellos pero aun así el emperador no salió de ella, todo aquello parecía tan irreal.

Sintió que su erección bajaba luego de tener su liberación y miró con asombro a la emperatriz, a la que aún tenía desnuda, expuesta y sobre la mesa, y le dijo con cansancio:

—Debemos... —Jadeó—... ¡Irnos de aquí!

La emperatriz sonrió con suavidad mientras se sentaba en la mesa y preguntó:

— ¿Me perdonas, Fujitaka?

El emperador sonrió con calma, aún estaba cansado cuando le dio un suave beso a su esposa y le dijo:

—No puedo creer que estés preguntando eso, después de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros.

La emperatriz rio de manera sensual y el emperador no se privó de besarla, pero esta vez con intensidad.

Luego de un cómodo y corto silencio, ambos se vistieron a pesar que la emperatriz estaba adolorida, y propuso con un tono que denotaba maldad:

—Deberíamos tomar lo que él se atrevió a pedirte y... —La emperatriz hizo una pausa cuando fue a la chimenea y prendió una antorcha—. Deberíamos quemar este lugar, eso no va borrar mi falta, pero me daré por servida.

El emperador sonrió complacido cuando dijo con suavidad:

— ¡Si ese es vuestro deseo, mi emperatriz! —El emperador tomó en un gran saco y puso todo aquello que había pagado por defender el honor de la emperatriz y dijo en un tono mortal—: ¡Ve a donde están los caballos, liberad a uno de ellos y dejad el mío, te alcanzo en breve!

Luego del breve beso intenso que ambos compartieron, la emperatriz salió del lugar sin mirar atrás. Cuando llegó a donde el emperador había dejado sus caballos, soltó a uno y esperó con paciencia la llegada del emperador. A lo lejos la llamarada de humo se hacía presente, el emperador había quemado la cabaña con aquellos cuerpos y venía cargando dos sacos en sus espaldas, y le dijo a la emperatriz:

— ¡Estamos a dos días de palacio, nos detendremos en el camino para descansar pero nunca hablaremos de este día, dadme vuestra palabra, mi emperatriz!

— ¡La tiene, mi emperador!

El emperador tomó a la emperatriz y la puso en su caballo mientras cargaba los sacos en el lomo del animal y él tomó la rienda de su caballo para guiarlo a pie, sin embargo en todo el camino, el emperador no quitó su suave sonrisa.

Su matrimonio se había consumado y empezaba una nueva era ese matrimonio imperial.

* * *

**« Tiempo actual »**

La emperatriz recordó su promesa de no hablar sobre el tema pero eso no le impidió comentar a su hija, sin entrar en detalle lo siguiente:

—Una mujer de nuestra clase nunca debe enamorarse, el amor hacer que pierdas todo tu raciocinio, merma tu capacidad de tomar decisiones acertadas. Las mujeres de esta época somos criadas bajo el concepto errado que solo servimos para concebir, no debemos sentir placer y antes de ser mujeres somos primero madres, esposas, concubinas que estamos para servir a nuestros hombres de manera incondicional.

— ¿No es así, madre?

— ¡No lo es!... Una mujer nunca debe olvidar que primero es mujer. Pero no seré yo quien te inicie en los placeres de la carne y te dé a conocer cómo usar tus habilidades de seducción para someter a tu futuro consorte.

— ¿No será usted?

— ¡No, princesa!... Pero la persona que te va enseñar es una mujer seductora como ninguna, una cortesana imperial consagrada, que ha hecho del placer su negocio para vivir.

— ¿Por qué una cortesana?

—Porque una mujer debe ser una dama fuera del lecho conyugal pero dentro del mismo tienen que ser más puta que las mismas putas de nuestro reino.

— ¡Madre! —exclamó la princesa Sakura ante tales palabras soeces y la emperatriz rio con gracia cuando reveló:

— ¡Es la verdad, princesa!... Las grandes guerras del mundo tienen una gran verdad escondida, hombres que desean a las mujeres ajenas, es hora que conozcas el poder que ha tenido la mujer en la historia. Hemos hecho grandes cosas con el arte de la seducción.

— ¡Madre, no tengo prisa con aprender esa parte!

La emperatriz rio con suavidad cuando le dijo a la princesa:

—En tres días regresarán tu padre y tu hermano, haremos una gran fiesta de bienvenida, será el momento preciso para que empieces a aprender. Créeme, hija, luego me agradecerás estas clases; ahora ve a descansar.

La princesa hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación real. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, pero antes de ir decidió pasar primero por la biblioteca real, cuando notó con asombro la presencia del consejero del emperador: Yue Tsukishiro.

Un hombre de facciones delicadas, cabellos rubios largos y ojos celestes, era medio hermano de su padre, el emperador Fujitaka Kinomoto. Yue era hijo de una de las concubinas favoritas del fallecido emperador, Fuihia Kinomoto, y Nakuru Tsuskishiro, una hermosa pelirroja que le dio al emperador su primer hijo varón. Yue era mayor que Fujitaka por diez años, pero al no ser un hijo legitimo no podía acceder al trono; sin embargo, el emperador le tenía un gran cariño a su hermano mayor porque desde que nació cuidó de él, y dado que Yue no tenía descendencia alguna por ser estéril consagró su vida a ayudar a su hermano menor.

Había criado a sus sobrinos con tal devoción que tenía el afecto de los niños y, por supuesto, de la familia imperial. Al notar a su sobrina en el lugar le dijo:

— ¡Es un poco tarde para que la princesa merodee el lugar!

La princesa cerró la puerta con suavidad y no se contuvo cuando dijo:

— ¡Tío, ha vuelto! —La princesa no se privó de lanzarse a sus brazos cuando su tío dijo:

—Me pierdo seis meses en alta mar, regreso y me encuentro convertida a mi niña en una hermosa señorita.

La princesa se sonrojó por el halago y le dijo a su tío:

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje al nuevo mundo?... ¿Ha hecho algún acuerdo con los españoles?

— ¿Desde cuándo una princesa se interesa en la política?

—Desde que amo las negociaciones, se me permitió estar presente en la comercialización con India, vamos empezar a mover nuestros barcos, Touya tiene previsto ir este verano, he pedido que me lleve pero se niega hacerlo —dijo la princesa con un leve puchero en sus labios, un gesto nada apropiado para una princesa que causó la sorpresa de su tío, quien dijo con suavidad:

— ¡No hay nada más peligroso que una princesa curiosa!

—En su ausencia, tío, he reforzado mis conocimientos del Neo-Confucionismo así como el estudio avanzado contribuyeron a la transición del orden político y económico de las clases sociales. Actualmente mi instructor de historia y filosofía nos ha hecho investigar sobre cada era de nuestra sociedad, debo reconocer que estoy fascinada con conocer lo han hecho nuestros ancestros.

— ¡Me sorprende que la princesa se muestre interesada por tales temas!... ¿En qué más te has interesado, princesa?

—Dejando a un lado mis estudios en política e historia también he aprendido sobre matemáticas, astronomía, cartografía, ingeniería y medicina, está última parte la voy a reforzar cuando lleguen los gitanos.

Yue sonrió complacido cuando su sobrina señaló:

—He tenido la oportunidad de ir al pueblo y hay nuevas formas de entretenimiento.

— ¿Cómo cuales, mi princesa?

—Hermosas mujeres dedicadas a la danza, al teatro (kabuki), expertas en el arte del papel (origami) aquellas mujeres (geishas) tocan diferentes instrumentos musicales de cuerda, sus poesías son hermosas ni hablar de sus pinturas.

—Sé perfectamente de lo que hablas, princesa.

— ¿Lo conoces, tío?

—Aún no tienes la edad para conocer todo ese arte pero en dos años podrás leer a Chikamatsu Monzaemon o Matsuo Bashō. Ni hablar de los dibujos Ukiyo-e comenzaron a producirse a finales del siglo XVII pero hasta 1764 Harunobu produjo la primera impresión policromática, diseñadores de la siguiente generación, como Torii Kiyonaga y Utamaro, crearon elegantes representaciones de cortesanos. El estilo de Ukiyo-e cobró una gran importancia durante el siglo XIX e incluso muchos pintores occidentales como Edgar Degas o Vincent Van Gogh se vieron influenciados por sus técnicas. ¿Recuerda que estudiamos a esos pintores occidentales?

—Sí, tío, una pregunta...

— ¡Nada de preguntas, princesa curiosa! —dijo Yue con una sonrisa suave al ver la expresión de reproche de su hermosa sobrina. Sabía que si le daba pauta para empezar a conversar la princesa no se iba medir con sus preguntas y era hora de dormir, entonces el hombre dijo con suavidad:

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, princesa, pero es hora de ir a dormir.

—Pero... —Hizo un puchero—. Al menos cuéntame qué viste en el nuevo mundo, o un breve relato para irme a dormir.

Yue la miró con los ojos entre cerrados y le preguntó:

—Solo un relato, princesa. ¿Qué deseas que te lea?, ¿el mito de las cuatro bestias sagradas o sobre el origen de nuestro mundo?

—El primero, tío.

—Veamos si recuerdo... Mejor veo el pergamino —, dijo buscando entre los escritos de la biblioteca—. ¡Lo encontré!... Va a ser un relato corto, princesa, y luego tiene que irse a dormir.

— ¡Gracias, tío!

Yue se tomó su tiempo en ver el pergamino, entonces dijo con calma cuando empezó a leer:

—Las cuatro bestias santas o sagradas son: Byakko, Genbu, Seiryo y Suzaku.

******« **Byakko** »**

La palabra japonesa « Byakko » significa « luz blanca » y es el nombre que se le da al gran tigre blanco que representa al oeste (las 4 bestias representan los puntos cardinales) y simboliza al elemento viento y al otoño.

Si bien las bestias sagradas forman parte de la tradición japonesa, su origen se remonta a la antigua China.

Los chinos lo llamaban el tigre blanco y constituye una de las 4 constelaciones chinas.

Durante la dinastía Han, en China se creía que el tigre era el emperador de las bestias, y se decía que al cumplir los 500 años su cola adquiría un color blanco.

El tigre blanco solo aparecía en tiempos de paz y dado que el blanco representa el oeste, se lo considera la bestia mitológica guardiana del oeste.

— ¡OH!... Los tigres blancos son hermosos, pediré uno para mi cumpleaños pero quiero un cachorro.

Yue sonrió con suavidad cuando contestó:

—Dudo que vuestra madre acceda a tal petición—. La princesa hizo un puchero en señal de malestar pero Yue dijo con calma mientras sonría con suavidad:

—Continuemos con el relato.

******« **Genbu** »**

Esta criatura mitológica posee la apariencia de una tortuga y una serpiente.

Su origen se debe a una de las cuatros constelaciones chinas, a la que llamaban Tortuga negra o Tortuga del norte, por ende representa al norte y al invierno también.

En china, la tortuga y la serpiente, eran consideradas criaturas espirituales que simbolizaban longevidad.

Debido a la gran influencia china, en Japón los títulos honoríficos poseían imágenes de tortugas.

Cuenta la leyenda que las tortugas hembras, al no poder unirse a los machos, lo hacían con serpientes, lo cual produjo el enojo de las tortugas macho y evitaron acercarse a ellas.

Es por esto que dejó de usarse la tortuga como símbolo de buena suerte.

— ¡Pobres tortuguitas! —dijo la princesa con pesar, entonces Yue sonrió abiertamente antes los comentarios fuera de lugar de la hermosa princesa y dijo con diversión:

— ¡No se juzga el relato!... Sigamos.

******« **Seiryu** »**

En la mitología japonesa se le dio este nombre al dragón azul del este.

Simboliza el agua y la primavera.

Al igual que las demás bestias, su origen se debe a las cuatro constelaciones chinas.

En Japón, Seiryu es uno de los espíritus guardianes que protegía la ciudad de Kyoto sobre el este.

El templo de Kiyomizu, en dicha ciudad, representa Seiryu y además existen otros tres templos para las demás bestias.

******« **Suzaku »

Ave fénix que representa al sur y al fuego.

Forma parte de las cuatros constelaciones chinas y simboliza al verano. Y por ahora vamos a dejarlo aquí, veo que no dejas de bostezar, princesa.

— ¡Lo siento!

— ¡Prometo leerte mañana!... Ahora ve a descansar.

— ¡Buenas noches, tío! —dijo la hermosa princesa mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y salía del lugar.

Yue al quedarse solo dijo en voz alta:

— ¡Sin duda la princesa se convertirá en una mujer tan mortal debido a su sagacidad!... —Riso con suavidad—. ¡Su curiosidad es impresionante!

_« ¡Mi sobrina nació para convertirse en emperatriz!... No dudo que llegue a manejar grandes imperios »... _pensó Yue.

Suspiró de cansancio.

_« Mejor dejo de divagar, necesito descansar » ..._

Miró al cielo a través de los grandes ventanales y al notar las estrellas dijo con pesar:

— ¡Espero que mi hermano y mi sobrino regresen sanos y salvo de la emboscada!... Debo ser positivo, si alguien puede acabar con los mongoles son ellos, yo los he entrenado bien... —Miró una estrella fugaz entonces dijo con suavidad—: Mi padre estaría orgullosos de ellos, como yo lo estoy... La noche tiene hermosas estrellas, sin duda alguna esta madrugada será sin igual porque el triunfo va a llegar.

Con ese pensamiento Yue se retiró a descansar a sus aposentos, teniendo pensamientos positivos para su hermano y sobrino.

No era el único en tal zozobra, la emperatriz Nadeshiko estaba igual orando por sus seres amados, al igual que el resto del pueblo japonés que tenían una gran estima por la familia imperial: **Los Kinomoto**.

**« Continuará »...**

* * *

******« **Notas Finales de la Autora **»**

**[4****] ****Agradecimiento Especial**.-La historia fue corregida y revisada por: Xarito Herondale [BETA] FFAD en FanFiction Addiction (Twilight). ¡Gracias por darse tiempo mi historia!.

**[5] Fuentes**.- Wikipedia - Monografía. Estarán disponibles en mi muro del Facebook.

**[6]** ¿Qué les gustaría ver en esta historia? Para quienes no se han dado cuenta este DRAMA-Familiar va ser épico, de una época en donde las monarquías lideraban todo sistema político en Asia, Europa, por lo que todo aporte a la historia me puede ser útil al igual que toda crítica para mejorar, es bien recibida.

**[7]** ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentario! Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22 **


	2. CP2 La cortesana real

**« DDR » **SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**EL JARDÍN DEL EDÉN.**

**CP. N°II: La cortesana real.**

—¡¿Falta mucho para llegar?!— Preguntaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros como la noche, impactante ojos azules, piel blanca como la porcelana pero que mostraba abiertamente su impaciencia al sentir que no podía contener las arqueadas que le daban al estar en mar abierto, una de las doncellas comentó en un tono bajo sin mirar a la hermosa mujer que ya hacía con una ligera yukata mientras exhalaba el humo de manera sensual de una larga boquilla, de un fino acabado y que estaba acostada de forma perezosa sobre varios almohadones en el piso del camarote en el que estaba:

—Estamos a dos días de viaje mi señora…me han informado, nos hemos visto obligado a cambiar la ruta debido al eminente ataque de los « mongoles » a tierras niponas. ¿La señora desea algo de tomar? — La mujer miró con atención a su nueva adquisición, una joven de apenas once años rescatada de un barco de esclavos a la que ella compró por varios chelines, en uno de sus viajes a Europa, a pesar de los harapos que cargaba la niña tuvo que reconocer que al crecer su belleza le daría una pequeña fortuna si sabía cómo educarla apropiadamente, sobre todo al constatar que la niña aún era virgen, sin duda pagarían muy bien por ella, pero no iba hacer cruel con la pequeña, la iba pulir como una muñeca de porcelana para asegurar no solo su futuro sino el de ella, como venía haciendo con todas sus adquisiciones, finalmente comentó en un tono suave:

—Avisa a mis « joyas » que se preparen, en unos minutos iré a sus camarotes, quiero ver personalmente los últimos atuendos que he comprado para ellas — . Las joyas, era el seudónimo que usaba con las jóvenes que había comprado o a las que le había propuesto unirse a su compañía para hacer una pequeña fortuna a través del uso de sus cuerpos, a cambio era muy generosa con ellas, no solo al darles educación sino permitirles comprar su libertad luego de algunos años a su servicio, por lo general las jóvenes a su cargo se dejaban seducir por el dinero fácil, los deslumbrantes viajes, costosos obsequios de sus clientes y por que no decirlo de los placeres carnales, « La condesa » como se la conocía en el medio, era una mujer de ascendencia real de un reino que alguna vez fue tan grande y sólido como las antiguas casas reales del mundo, pero el infortunio golpeo aquel reino y llevo a la mujer a convertirse en lo que era actualmente « una cortesana real » , que no solo gozaba del favor de los hombres que tenía la dicha de convertirse sus amantes, sino que era una espía de alto calibre para el imperio japonés.

Tomoyo Daidoji, era una mujer de 28 años que había salido de la desgracia para crear lo que ella llamaba su propio imperio a costa del placer carnal, había aprendido a sacar ventaja de la adversidad y por que no decirlo de su mortal belleza, no había hombre que se le negara. Su malicia la hacía letal, sus sutiles sonrisas le permitían seducir a cualquier hombre que ella quisiera, pero lo más importante era capaz de averiguar cualquier tipo de información tan solo con manipular a sus victimas por medio del sexo, sin duda una mujer de temer y que gozaba abiertamente de la amistad verdadera de la emperatriz japonesa « Nadeshiko Kinomoto », a quién no solo consideraba su mejor amiga sino que era leal a ella y no dudaría dar su vida por la emperatriz japonesa si era necesario. Sin duda una controversial amistad, que la ponía en boca de todas las familias reales y poderosas de Japón, pero debido al respaldo que tenía de ella, ninguna persona dentro o fuera del imperio japonés se atrevía hacer comentarios al respecto.

Al verse completamente sola, Tomoyo abrió un pequeño relicario, en el mismo había una pintura hecha a mano de un hermoso bebe de ojos azules y cabellos negros, se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando comentó en voz baja con nostalgia:

—Mi amor…está primavera cumples 16 años—. La suave sonrisa que había en su rostro se vio opacada cuando una lagrima surco en ella, cada vez que regresaba a Japón durante la primavera, era la misma sensación de vacío, aquel niño era su hijo pero lejos de odiarlo al recordar de forma amarga su origen, sentía una profunda tristeza al recordar haber tomado una decisión tan drástica de dejarlo, pero era por su bien, sus motivos eran tan fuerte pero aún a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado dolía recordar su ausencia, expresó cerro el relicario para bloquear esas imágenes y sonrío con suavidad al recordar las palabras de su única amiga, la emperatriz Kinomoto:

«_ Yukito lo ha confirmado, Eriol ha captado la atención de la princesa Rika Mihara, por lo que mi cuñado Yue ha aceptado tomarlo como aprendiz, te lo prometí hace 16 años cuando me entregaste a tu hijo, él será el soberano de tu reino, él nació para ser rey..._»

Si alguna persona le hubiera comentado 17 años atrás que futuro hijo, regresaría al reino del antiguo Taiwan una vez expulsado los malditos holandeses como ella les llamaba a los invasores, no lo hubiera creído. Pero ahora todo era diferente, después que China había expulsado a los invasores y había restaurado el antiguo reino caído, nunca imagino que su hijo regresara a sus tierras después de todo este tiempo a reclamar algo que por derecho le pertenecía, aunque él nunca supiera esa verdad.

Tomoyo hizo un alto a sus recuerdos, era hora de salir del lujoso camarote y ver a sus joyas, quienes debía lucir finos kimonos, ya que no estaban en Europa a pesar que al llegar a tierras niponas, no iba dudar en usar los atuendos europeos como incómodos pero sensuales corsé con sus extravagantes escotes, además adoraba el nuevo tipo de lencería que ahora tenía, las medias, los ligeros daban una sensación de sensualidad que los kimonos no tenían y ella lograba captar la atención de los hombres de está manera, por lo que no se iba privar de exhibirse como siempre lo hacía, ya que por medio de cartas había prometido a la emperatriz una fiesta al estilo « romana », en donde el vino, la buena comida pero sobre todo la hermosura de sus joyas sean expuestas, expresó había adquirido una docena de doncellas vírgenes para ofrecerla a los hombres de mayor rango y consentirlos como se debía, además su llegada coincidía con la de los gitanos, cuando eso de daba las fiestas se prologaban, era divertido traer nuevas costumbres de otras regiones y perderse por completo en aquellas celebraciones, sobre todo después de un derramamiento de sangre.

* * *

Ajenos a los planes de la hermosa mujer, en tierras niponas, el emperador llegaba al castillo « Chidoya » la situación era extremada tensa, ya que la presencia del emperador en persona coincidió con la ejecución del traidor de Ryuka, un espía de los mongoles que había estado infiltrado por semanas en el ejercito japonés, finalmente con enojo el general Methis Hina exclamó:

—Su majestad hemos sido engañados por completo—. Extendió un mapa cuando señalo al emperador la supuesta ubicación donde iban a venir los mongoles y comentó con preocupación—: Esto es realmente grave, ellos vendrán del otro lado del Pacifico…No es posible, ellos piensan atacar directamente el castillo principal…¡¿Mi señor qué debemos hacer?!...— ante esas preguntas Fujitaka miró al general, pero al no ver a su hijo preguntó con interés antes de responder:

—¡¿Dónde está el principe Touya?! Él debería estar presente en está reunión...¿Sabe dónde está? — Al notar la expresión seria del emperador, el general aclaró con rapidez:

—Mi señor, su majestad dio la orden de ejecutar al espía y salió está madrugada con la mitad del ejercito, no dijo su destino, pero me ordeno que nos quedáramos en este lugar ha esperar que viéramos en el cielo una señal, en ese momento debíamos seguir con el plan de usar los cañones, pero no dio ninguna otra explicación.

« _Ya veo, mi hijo debió tomar la ruta más corta para avanzar a palacio y ponerse en contacto con Yue para el contraataqué, si ordeno esperar por una señal significa que debe haber movido al ejercito a través de las rutas más cortas para ir a cada punto cardinal y esperar al ataque de los invasores…lo mejor será quedarme aquí y armar una estrategia de apoyo_ » Pensaba Fujitaka con interés mientras veía el mapa de Japón con los diferentes fuentes de ataque, en ese momento entendió la estrategia de su hijo, una suave sonrisa cruzo por su rostro cuando ordenó a los hombres del lugar:

—Traed a los caballos más veloces, quiero que envíen un mensaje a cada aldea cerca de las fronteras—. Comentó con calma mientras solicitaba a uno de los diviertes tintas y pergaminos para empezar a escribir los mensajes personalizados y comentó con rapidez—: General, escoja a los hombres más agiles que tenga a cargo y lleve a los jefes de cada aldea un mensaje. Quiero que estén preparados para recibir los ataques de los mongoles, asegúrense de evacuar a las mujeres, niños y ancianos a las cuevas—. Una vez terminado de escribir cada mensaje, se lo dio a cada hombre mientras ordenó de forma adicional:

—Cada mensaje debe llegar al final del día a su destino, cuento con ustedes—. Cada hombre asintió su cabeza en un gestó positivo, mientras el general Hina se dispuso a salir del lugar para dar las últimas instrucciones, por ahora era lo único que podían hacer y permanecer completamente alerta mientras dure el peligro de la posible invasión de los mongoles.

Fujitaka recorrió los largos pasillos del castillo, mientras iba pensando de qué manera podía quitarse de una forma definitiva la amenaza de los mongoles, cuando una siniestra sonrisa cruzo en su rostro, en ese momento una idea vino a su mente y exclamó con suavidad:

—Puedo usar eso a mi favor…ellos no tienen idea de con quienes se acaban de meter—. Regresó sobre sus pasos cuando decidió ordenar a uno de los soldados del lugar—: Ve por el general Hina, traedlo a mi presencia y dile que traiga a dos de sus hombres más discretos. Tengo una nueva orden que darle.

El soldado se limito hacer una formal reverencia, mientras salía del lugar a cumplir las ordenes del emperador.

* * *

Ajenos a la presencia del emperador en el castillo Chidoya, el príncipe Touya llegaba a cierta playa desierta, al descender de su caballo notó las caravanas que había atracada y le dijo a uno de sus hombres:

—Investiga con cuidado si son enemigos o amigos—. Dejo que el hombre que no era otro que un ninja, especialmente entrenado en el arte del camuflaje se moviera atreves de inhóspito lugar, mientras ellos vigilaba de cerca, esperando confirmar la información para proceder, uno de los soldados que portaba dos espadas cruzadas comentó en un tono bajo:

—Mi señor, he sido informado que el cargamento ha llegado a su destino, ¿cuáles son sus instrucciones?—preguntó el hombre con interés, cuando el príncipe vestido con su traje de armadura que en ese momento estaba en el suelo al igual que el resto de sus hombres ordenó en voz baja:

—Esperar que venga el centinela, si son enemigos prendes las mechas—. Cerca del rompeolas habían trampas debajo de la arena que habían sido expresó construido meses atrás, y entre las rocas del rompeolas que si bien podían mojarse por las olas, había sido cubierto con materiales inflamables, esas trampas formaba parte de las estrategias militares japonesas que se armaron junto con « piratas » que tenían parte de sus tesoros en varias islas alrededor de Japón y se hacía llamar « gitanos » , Japón aprovechaba su ventaja al tener acceso al mar de cualquier punto de su geografía, de ahí que los pueblos cercas a las playas tenían acceso a cuevas subterráneas que conectaba a otros pueblos ubicados en el interior, así en medio de una amenaza de invasión se podía atraer al enemigo a esas aldeas para incendiarlas y con ella acabar con los enemigos mientras los ninjas destruían los barcos después de haberlos saqueados, estrategias aprendidas por los piratas.

El príncipe espero con paciencia, una cualidad que le permitía realizar sus planes sin fallar cuando su infórmate al regresar después de no menos de una hora, le dejo saber que los que habían llegado a esa playa eran mongoles, así que desde puntos estratégicos dejaron que parte de esa tripulación avance a la primera aldea, ellos esperaban saquearla pero se iban encontrar a la muerte, porque una vez que ingresarán a la primera aldea, los soldados disiparían de las sombras los arcos con flecas envenenadas, sus ataques eran silenciosos, cada uno iba cayendo como ficha de un juego de domino, mientras el resto de los hombres se movía cómo ladrón en la noche para asesinar a sangre fría a todo soldado enemigo, no si antes haber hecho explotar una de las trampas cercanas para poder alertarlo.

Las inmensas llamaradas traían como resultado ser visto a grandes distancias, esa era la señal, después de saber cuántas caravanas les habían invadido empezaba una masacre unilateral, los mongoles estaban en clara desventaja y al intentar escapar de las costas sus naves terminaban quemadas, no había escapatoria, la única opción era la muerte.

Esas masacre duraban dependiendo de la cantidad de enemigos un poco más de un día, después que caía una suave lluvia, el día siguiente era humo, escombros, y lo poco que quedaba del enemigo no era más que un vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue, era la ventaja que tenían los japonés al pelear en sus tierras. Finalmente luego de varios días de haber tenido aquella amenaza encima, por ahora podía disfrutar de una paz provisional, era provisional porque no dudaban que hubieran más ataques en poco tiempo, de ahí que los japoneses nunca bajaban la guardia, pero el príncipe era ajeno a los planes del emperador, está vez Japón iba al contraataqué.

* * *

Mientras el príncipe se reunía con el emperador para planear aquellas nuevas acciones militares, en el « Castillo Himeji » la emperatriz recibía una ansiada visita, ordeno que la dejen sola para saludar a su amiga y recibirla como ella merecía:

—Cada primavera te ves más sensual. ¡¿Qué llevas puesto?! ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje querida Tomoyo?— Preguntó Nadeshiko mientras abrazaba a su amiga, un gesto nada propio del rígido protocolo imperial pero ella lo pasaba por alto cuando estaba a solas con Tomoyo, quién sonrío de manera sensual y contestó con suavidad:

—Detestó viajar en barco—. Se dio una vuelta para mostrarle el pomposo vestido y dijo en un tono provocativo—: Es la última moda en París. Deberías ver lo que usan las francesas, es algo más provocativo y glamuroso que los kimonos. ¡¿Te gusta?! Esto se llama corsé y debes ver lo que llevo puesto por debajo de está falda.

La emperatriz río abiertamente cuando comentó en un tono picaresco:

—Espero que hayas traído una similar para mí, al emperador sin duda alguna le gustaría verme usar algo así…—antes de seguir con sus comentarios, un sonido en su puerta la hizo callar, cuando notó la presencia de su hija y sus damas de compañías, entonces compuso su expresión y comentó en un tono suave:

—Hija, quiero presentarte a una vieja amiga—. La princesa miró con atención a la extravagante mujer, quién le sonrío de una manera que ella de pronto sintió escalofríos, entonces Nadeshiko afirmó con toda naturalidad—: Ella va estar con nosotros está primavera, las veces que ha estado a coincido con tus viajes, pero está vez va hacer diferente…ella te va enseñar todo lo relacionado a lo que una mujer debe saber para poder complacer a un hombre.

Sakura se quedó perpleja ante tal revelación, pero Tomoyo se adelanto y comentó en un tono suave:

—No me juzgues por mi apariencia princesa, mis enseñanzas hará que te conviertas en una mujer completa, he visto el mundo, conozco a los hombres, sé las armas que debe usar una mujer para obtener de ellos lo que uno desean, no es tan difícil si sabes usar los dones que la naturaleza te ha dado— Tomoyo no se privó de dar una vuelta alrededor de la princesa, cuando tomó en sus manos uno de sus mechones y dijo con suavidad—: La belleza ya la tienes princesa, solo necesitas aprender ciertas técnicas.

«_ Está mujer lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de desconcertante, recuerdo que mi madre me hablo de una cortesana…¡¿Será ella?!...¡Imposible!...Ella tiene clase_ » Pensaba la princesa mientras ponía atención en los excelentes modales que tenía la mujer, pero antes de salir de la habitación preguntó en voz baja:

—Mi señora, sería tan gentil de decirme su nombre, por favor — demandó la princesa con suavidad, si bien la mujer captó su atención quería saber con qué persona trataba, Tomoyo sonrío ante la formalidad de la princesa, le recordaba mucho a la emperatriz a esa misma edad y ella comentó con suavidad:

—Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji, princesa Sakura y va hacer todo un honor está a su servicio—. Contestó la hermosa mujer, mientras hacía una formal reverencia develando sus encantos por el pronunciando escote que tenía, la princesa sonrío con nerviosismo, nunca había tenido en su presencia a una mujer con tal osadía, fue inevitable no sonrojarse por la incomodidad experimentada, entonces su madre señalo con calma al despedir a sus damas de compañía, mientras invitaba a Tomoyo a que se instales en los aposentos reales y que descanse como se debe:

—No se juzgan a las personas por lo que hacen sino por lo que es, princesa— Nadeshiko no se privo de tomar la mano de su hija con suavidad, cuando señalo con calma—: Tomoyo es una mujer de mundo, conoce de hombres y sabe cómo complacerlos, debes aprovechar su presencia aquí.

—Madre con todo respecto que usted se merece—comentó la princesa con seriedad, al seguir a su madre y sentarse en frente a ella para esperar que su madre sirviera el té, se animó a preguntar con interés—: ¡¿Por qué son tan importantes estas clases?!

—La respuesta es simple, querida hija. En poco tiempo te vas a casar y sino quieres que tu marido haga uso de las concubinas o vea a otras mujeres debes saber cómo complacerle, no es algo dificil de hacerlo, además…—Nadeshiko la miró con seriedad cuando afirmó en un tono bajo—: …una mujer que deja satisfecho a su marido, puede conseguir de él todo lo que ella desea y en el proceso puedes experimentar tal placer carnal que hará más llevadero tu matrimonio—al notar que la expresión de su hija cambio, ella señalo con calma—: Ya bastante malo para nosotras las mujeres, es ser tratada como un simple objeto de transacción al tener que aceptar matrimonios impuestos, si logras hacer que tu futuro esposo te ame, obtendrás un matrimonio con muchos beneficios.

La princesa se quedo callada, cuando su madre empezó a servir agua hervida en una taza de una fina porcelana importada de China, en ella había una hermosa flor de té o Tea Gu y Nadeshiko no se privó en decir:

—Tienes responsabilidades para con tu reino, necesitamos a una princesa preparada, no quiero que te conviertas en tu abuela o en aquellas mujeres que entran a un matrimonio y terminan completamente amargadas al ser desentendidas por su esposo.

—Madre, me podría decir por favor cómo conoció a la señora Daidoji—Sakura no pudo evitar preguntar al respecto al conocer a la mujer, ella y su madre eran completamente diferente, por lo que estaba completamente intrigada, espero con calma que su madre responda pero no esperaba que ella dijera:

—La princesa Daidoji era mi mejor amiga, antes que su reino fuera atacado— al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hija, ella comentó con suavidad—: Los holandeses invadieron sus tierras, antes de ser retomado por el imperio chino en esa transición ella tenía no menos de 11 años cuando fue secuestrada por un pirata, nos re-encontramos en Egipto, tu abuelo, mi padre la rescató.

Sakura se quedó perpleja, había escuchado historias de desalmados piratas que secuestraban, ultrajaban y hacían atrocidades a las mujeres incluso muchas por escapar eran asesinadas de una forma brutal, su madre entendió su sorpresa y suavizo sus expresiones, cuando comentó con una sonrisa enigmática:

—Tomoyo es una mujer que ha sabido levantarse en la adversidad, pero su historia no es como de aquellas mujeres frágiles que han sido usadas, abusadas y dejadas, pero a mí no me corresponde hablar de eso. Espero tu discreción al no preguntar al respecto—al ver que su hija no respondía, extendió su mano hacia su hija para que se ponga de pie y salgan de los aposentos reales, era hora que la princesa descanse antes de la cena y comentó en un tono bajo—: Tomoyo es una mujer inteligente, apasionada, hermosa, decidida, con cualidades desbordante que enamoraban a cualquier hombre, cómo se convirtió en una cortesana es otra historia, pero quiero que saques el mayor provecho de su presencia en palacio.

Sakura iba replicar, cuando ambas notaron a Tomoyo acariciar de forma sutil el rostro de su tío Yue, entonces frunció el ceño en señal de malestar, sabía que una princesa nunca debe mostrar sus emociones en publico, el estricto protocolo lo mandaba pero fue inevitable para ella no ponerse tenso, iba hacia ellos, cuando su madre la tomó de la mano y sonrío con malicia, antes que ella reaccionada, Nadeshiko le tapó la boca cuando comentó en un tono bajo:

—Está será tu primera lección princesa, mira la intensidad de la mirada de Tomoyo, se le está insinuando antes él—al sentir que su hija relajo sus facciones, le quitó la mano de la boca para tomarla de la mano y seguirla, entonces comentó en voz baja—: ¡¿Ves su sonrisa?! Le está mandando un claro mensaje que desea que la bese.

Ambas se quedaron en su lugar, al ver que Yue sonrío con suavidad antes de posar sus labios sobre los de Tomoyo, entonces Sakura abrió los ojos con mesura cuando vio el intercambio de susurros cómplices y su tío guío a la mujer a sus aposentos reales, regreso la mirada a su madre y ella comentó en un tono que picaba de pícaro:

—¡¿Quieres ver?! — Antes que su hija respondiera, la tomó de la mano para apresurar el paso, antes que Sakura se diera cuenta estaban ingresando a la habitación de su tío, ella hubiera pegado un gritó de asombro de no ser porque su madre puso su mano sobre su boca de nuevo, gestó que definitivamente no le gustaba, pero como no tuvo opción a protestar, iba a cerrar los ojos cuando unos gemidos la hizo quedarse en su lugar, ante ella su tío con una expresión que nunca había visto, no sabía que le estaba haciendo porque ella no tenía una clara visión de la escena de la misma, y no ayudaba cuando su madre le dijo en un tono bajo pero ronco—: A los hombres le gusta que le hagan eso, pon atención.

—¡¿Cómo poner atención si no veo nada?!—Preguntó Sakura en voz baja, dejando filtrar su enojo por estar en ese tipo de situación y Nadeshiko tratando de contener las risas comentó en voz baja:

—Bueno no estamos bien ubicadas, lo reconozco, pero Tomoyo está de rodillas por una razón…mira allá, tu tío está extasiado.

—Me quiero ir de aquí—demandó la princesa con enojo, su madre sonrío con suavidad, por ahora lo dejó pasar cuando la tomó de la mano y salieron de los aposentos de su cuñado, Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse roja ante tales escenas y aunque no vio realmente nada, su madre comentó en voz baja:

—No comentes lo sucedido, pero no te vayas a cerrar a tu instrucción, lo que acabas de ver no es nada comparado con lo que debes de aprender— Nadeshiko acarició la cabeza de su hija con suavidad, antes de acompañarla a su habitación y decirle en un tono bajo—: Descansa princesa, te veré en la cena.

Sakura no dijo palabra alguna, aún estaba perturbada por la escena que había presenciado y no sabía con qué expresión iba a mirar a su tío, pero dejo aún lado los pensamientos necesitaba calmar sus emociones para poder descansar, porque sabía que tenía que compartir aquella cena con aquella mujer y aunque no tenía intención de juzgarla, no pudo evitar pensar con malestar que llamaba demasiado la atención para su gusto, pero al mismo tiempo la tenía intrigada por saber qué le iba enseñar aquella mujer.

* * *

Ajenos al torbellino de emociones de la princesa Sakura, en los aposentos de Yue estaba dispuesto a disfrutar abiertamente de su re-encuentro con Tomoyo, era lo usual en una de sus visitas, la excitación creciente en él era notoria cuando la mujer sonrío abiertamente luego de bajar sus pantalones y empezar a tocar de una forma descarada su miembro, se tomó su tiempo en repartir suaves y cortos besos sobre el, ella estaba jugando y eso era algo que él disfrutaba, empezaba a sentir que la ropa le estorbaba, porque el calor en su cuerpo se volvió tan intenso, Tomoyo era una experta en saber qué y en dónde tocar, parecía que expresó se estaba tomando su tiempo para torturarlo placenteramente, iba empezar por quitarse la prenda de arriba, cuando un potente golpe en su puerta lo descolo, Tomoyo también se sorprendió no por haber sido interrumpida de esa forma, sino que ante ellos la misma emperatriz estaba presente y por primera vez ambos la vieron perder la compostura cuando ella dijo con premura:

—¡NOS ATACAN!—En ese momento poco importo si su cuñado estaba con su miembro expuesto o si Tomoyo estaba mostrando sus senos, ambos se levantaron se separaron abruptamente, cuando la emperatriz les mostró el mensaje que le había llegado y le comentó a Yue mientras se vestía—: Llego un mensaje con « Indira » , una tropa de mongoles a caballo viene hacia acá. ¡¿Yue qué hacemos?! — Indira era el nombre de una halcón hembra, comprada en la India pero que había sido entrenada por los « gitanos », aliados del imperio japones, siempre lo envían cuando estaban cerca del lugar para anunciar a qué hora iban llegar a tierras niponas, por lo que Yue que ya estaba vestido dijo en un tono mortal:

—Su majestad mantenga la calma, daremos la orden de cortarles el paso—miro a Tomoyo, quién mostraba un semblante impregnado de preocupación, cuando regreso su mirada su cuñada y ordenó en un tono suave pero firme—: Toma tu espada y lleva a la mujeres al centro de del palacio e ingresen a los pasajes y Nadhesiko—al tener toda la atención de su atención, comentó en un tono bajo:

—Dale las dagas a la princesa y ante todo protejan a la princesa de este imperio—su cuñada solo atino a mover la cabeza en un gestó positivo, cuando Tomoyo comentó con seguridad:

—Haz lo tuyo Yue, nosotras protegeremos a la princesa y haremos nuestra parte—al ver la mirada de interés que cayó sobre ella, Tomoyo no dudo en decir con una sonrisa más abierta—: Hace años que no tomó mi espada pero lo que se aprende no se olvida. ¡¿No es cierto?! — Ante tal pregunta algo sugerente Yue no se privó de besar en los labios a Tomoyo, mientras se despedía de su cuñada y salía de sus aposentos reales, aún lado quedo la excitación experimentada porque ahora tenían que protegerse. Sin duda iba hacer un largo día para la familia imperial japonesa, porque primero caían muertos peleando que entregar su imperio a tales hombres.

* * *

Mientras en el palacio imperial japones la alerta se daba, en alta mar de frente a las costas japonesas, un imponente hombre de tez morena gritaba con fuerza:

—¡MATEN A LOS MONGOLES!—Miraba a sus hombres cargar los rifles que estaban en una hilera, cuando acotó con rapidez—: ¡LANCEN LOS CAÑONES!

Masaki Amamiya era un hombre cerca de 2 metros de altura, de contextura robusta, a pesar de sus facciones fuertes, era un hombre bonachón que disfrutaba de viajar alrededor del mundo y era el patriarca de una antigua casta errante, sus ancestros habían sido piratas desalmados pero un encuentro con los gitanos en uno de sus viaje a Europa hizo que uno de ellos se involucraran con una gitana que a la larga trajo un cambio en aquella casta.

Uno de sus hijos gritó captando su atención:

—¡FUEGO!...Padre una de las nave se está hundiendo. Esperamos sus instrucciones. ¡¿Arrasamos con todo o tomamos prisioneros?!—Preguntó su hijo menor, un mancebo de 16 años, si bien aún no tenía el porte imponente de su padre, se notaba que le faltaba poco para llegar a tener su textura, entonces su padre le gritó:

—Ariel arrasa con todo—. Miró a sus dos otros hijos varones que estaban del otro lado del barco y ordenó de forma intempestiva—: ¡DEN LA SEÑAL!...Abel te quiero en estribor, Adam te quiero en babor ...¡ATAQUEN!...

Los únicos sonidos en alta mar, era el estruendo de los cañones porque los gitanos llegaron para arrasar con los enemigos de sus aliados.

* * *

Ajeno a lo que pasaba cerca de las costas japones, la princesa Sakura fue sorprendida por la entrada brusca de su madre y de Tomoyo, quién no dudo en tomarla del brazo, mientras Nadeshiko buscaba entre las cosas de la princesa una caja particular:

—Lamento ser descortés, pero el tiempo apremia. Estamos bajo ataque princesa—. Antes que Sakura preguntar quién tenía la osadía de invadir su reino, su madre puso sobre su cama con rapidez una caja de roble que tenía tallado el símbolo del imperio real de la familia Kinomoto y comentó en un tono suave pero firme:

—No es la primera vez que nuestra reino ha estado bajo amenaza de guerra, pero es la primera vez que intentan llegar a palacio—miro a su hija y al notar su palidez, no dudo en sacar un par de dagas gemelas con una hoja de acero y en en las empuñaduras de las misma estaban revestida con filamentos de oro y plata, en el que destacaba el sello imperial de la familia real, se los puso en las manos de su hija y susurró de forma mortal—: No dudes en matar al enemigo si por alguna razón no podemos protegerte y llega a ti. Tu tío Yue lidera a nuestros hombres para proteger al palacio y es mi debes como emperatriz proteger a la heredera real al trono, debes hacer lo que te diga, ignorar tu temor porque esté día veras la sangre de nuestras enemigos ante ti. ¡¿Me entendiste?!

Sakura estaba aterrorizada ante las palabras de su madre, pero al ver a Tomoyo con su espada, quién no dudo en comentar:

—La emperatriz ha hablado, hace 16 años ella protegió a mi hijo con su vida, yo haré lo mismo, sirvo al imperio japones y no dudaré en derramar la sangre de vuestro enemigos, porque usted princesa no vas a pasar, por lo que yo pasé—regreso su mirada a la emperatriz, quién en ese momento se puso de pie y sonrío con suavidad cuando comentó—: Es hora de devolverte el favor, amiga.

Ante esas palabras Sakura trató de calmar sus emociones, no sabía lo que iba pasar, no sabía cómo terminaría aquel día, pero comentó sin vacilar:

—Nuestros invasores van a lamentar este día—. La emperatriz y Tomoyo sonrieron complacidas, cuando Nadeshiko señalo con calma:

—Debemos protegernos. Las instrucciones de Yue fueron claras, no debemos perder tiempo—La emperatriz tomó a su hija de la mano, pero la miró con interés cuando ella comentó:

—¡¿Por qué escondernos?! Nuestras mujeres manejan el arco y la flecha, además por los futuros festejos tenemos ciertas provisiones que nos pueden ser útil.

Ante ese comentario, Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente cuando comentó con interés:

—¡Interesante! La princesa tiene una idea. ¡¿Qué tiene en mente su majestad?! — La emperatriz también estaba intrigada, no sabía qué ideas tenía su hija, pero aquella mirada era la misma de los hombres de la familia imperial cuando iban atacar y sonrío con confianza cuando su hija comentó:

—Mi tío Yue siempre dice, lo peor que puedo hacer un atacante es subestimar a su oponente, los mongoles esperan encontrar el palacio lleno de mujeres aterrorizadas, ese va hacer su mayor error.

—Ahora entiendo por qué siempre pides estar en esas reuniones de nuestros hombres, cuando hablan de sus estrategias militares. ¡¿Cuál es tu idea princesa?!—Preguntó la emperatriz con interés, Tomoyo se guardó su sonrisa sin duda alguna había subestimado a la joven, algo le decía que esa primavera iba hacer muy diferente a las anteriores, ahora empezaba a entender los comentarios de Yue, cuando él comentaba en sus encuentros íntimos:

_« Mis sobrinos son mi mayor orgullo, Touya será un gran emperador, pero mi sobrina Sakura, tal vez sea ingenua en algunas cosas, carente de experiencia en otras, pero he notado que algo ha captado su interés, la política y las estrategias de guerra, sin duda alguna ella será una gran consejera, tiene ideas que no van acordé a una dama pero no se la debe dejar de escuchar, porque su ingenio te puede sorprender » ...— _Tomoyo hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos al notar la mirada intensa en la joven princesa, sin duda alguna la tenía intrigada con lo que iba hacer.

**« Continuará » …**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1.- Hi! Expresó lo corte aquí, porque las escenas de este capítulo junto con el material de referencia se me perdieron, pero tranki ya tengo editado la mitad del siguiente capítulo por lo que estimo va hacer un poco más extenso del primer capítulo ya que a diferencia de este, ese capítulo está impreso de erotismo junto con el detalle de las escenas de las batallas y adicional haré una breve introducción al imperio chino.

2.- La próxima actualización espero hacerla el domingo al final del día y espero armar el respectivo álbum de fotos de está historia.

3.- Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.** ATT. Sake's Evil22**


End file.
